Tantra Online MMORPG Wiki
#REDIRECT Enchanted dark set added in item mall and (NPC Saranu for gold coins)__FORCETOC__ Welcome to the Tantra Online MMORPG Wiki Tantra Online is a PVP MMORPG developed by HanbitSoft. This is apparent from many aspects of the game's universe; the names of the principal deities involved in the background story (Brahma, Vishnu, and Shiva; the Hindu trinity) there are 8 Tribes in Tantra Online, they are Yaksa, Gandharva, Asura, Rakshasa, Naga, Kimnara, Deva, and Garuda. Like other MMORPG, you have to create a character by choosing one of the 8 tribes in tantra, and kill monsters to attain a higher level. Leveling can be done either solo or you can create/join a party. Once in a party, the experience and money drops of each monster is divided to each party member. Background History Tantra name is a name that comes from the god of the ancient language means is a world where human and deity live together. It exists already started even before the he is the first living creatures in this world. There is no historical record of the relevant history the creation of this world. However, one thing is clear that This world is the world's choice of deity, and has become place of living for those who had not recovered from injured last war and also as a place MARA protection from Satan. In the southern high plains, there are Mandara The eight areas inhabited by eight tribes, and between each tribe inhabited the area that is four holy land. Deva tribes settling the east coast island. Tribe Garuda live in the southern region that has subtropical. Naga tribes living in the area of the archipelago Mandara south. Rakshasa tribes living in the region timbered tropical rain on the southern tip of the archipelago Mandara. Kimnara tribes living in desert areas in the Mandara western island. In the northwest island Mandara and the northeast desert region, there are The area where the loud and wild tribes live Ashura. Gandharva tribes living in high mountain areas north Mandara, and Yaksha tribe occupy territory Prairie the east, where Gandharva life. Community to give the name of the four holy land located on four points, namely north, east, south and west Mandara plateau as Jaganath (east), Rameswaram (south), Varanasi (West) and Dwarka (north). However, not be the meaning of dikandung by the name of each of the selected or what the secret is in the holy land. City Mandara Mandara Plateau is located on the center of the world TANTRA, Open-facing portal Shambala. Past Mandara known that the plateau created on the composition layer of granite that erosion, climate change and the weather in a long period of time. The plateau is almost entirely enclosed by land, and can be rooted trees that strong. In this, for the first time mankind and the god of coexistence, together for centuries a long time. Outside Gate Shambala there Shambala palace where the deity Trizen: BATHARA, VIDHA, SETHI and live together. This third deity the task of maintaining world TANTRA balance. what's with the sad story is a sad up here I'm ready, my grief with you to make. Refference * http://www.gamerzone.ph/# http://www.gamerzone.ph/# Category:Enchanted dark set added in item mall and (NPC Saranu for gold coins) Category:Title for incarnation changed to Lord of Brahma,Shiva,Vishnu Category:☑️Item mall activated Category:Dragon set to gold coins Category:Enchanted dark weapon to gold coins Category:Added gold coins __STATICREDIRECT__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__